KINGDOM HEARTS RWBY (Working Title in Progress)
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: This is a preview for an upcoming story involving KINGDOM HEARTS and RWBY! R&R please!


_Author's Note: Hello readers! Daisuke Haoru here back in action! After a long absence (and need of a PC) I am back to bring you another crossover that I will be working on very soon. What is here is a preview of what's to come. I really do apologize for not updating but as you can see, I am back. Now, let's get down to business. As I mentioned, I will be working on something new. A _**KINGDOM HEARTS**_ and _**RWBY**_ crossover inspired by an admin of a _**RWBY**_ page and the two series. While I will be working on a previous story, _**PANDORA: Episode 2**_, I will begin on this one as well now that it's reached its 16__th__ episode. So without further ado, go on and read it!_

* * *

"Ugh!" Sora grunted as the masked bear clawed at him, pushing him back. "These things..." he gripped the Oathkeeper Keyblade tightly, "they're stronger than the Heartless..." He sensed and turned quickly to see a masked werewolf lunging at him. He jumped and smacked its head fiercely, knocking it to the ground hitting another masked bear, and having the bear hit a tree. As he landed, he turned to see a masked boar coming from the forest's trees charging at him...

▲ **PRESS!  
[Sonic Upper]**

"AHA!" shouted Sora as he successfully slammed the Oathkeeper's tip below the boar's jaw, knocking it up into the air to fall on the other unknown beasts. As the boar fell, two more of the werewolves lunged at him only for Sora to block the oncoming attacks, with him following up with a...

**»[Counter Rush]**

… strong enough to push the two enemies back. He sensed the masked bear behind him about to attack. In retaliation, Sora spun his Keyblade. "REFLECT!" he shouted, as a Reflect barrier formed just in time, absorbing the bear's attack and bouncing its attack back in the form of light bursts. A bird began to dive towards him in an attempt to land a hit, but Sora dodge rolled out of the way, but grabbed one of its talons, forcing the masked bird to level itself. With Sora pulling its leg down, he began to direct it towards the other beasts, with him attacking them. As the bird began to struggle to get Sora to let go, he swung himself up into the air...

▲ **PRESS!  
[Spin Driver]**

… and swung his Keyblade, hitting the bird and grabbing on to it, making it spin and drive down onto the beasts. He let go of the bird and bounced off of it to avoid the collision, landing safely. Sora stood in his stance, and noticed the beast began to back away. "What...? What's going on...?" he wondered as he looked around. The wolves and bears began to howl loudly. "I'm really having a bad feeling about this..." he muttered, as the howls slowly began to grow louder. More and more beasts began to appear from behind the trees. The forest itself seemed to begin to fill with more of these wild beasts. "No... I'm not giving up..." said Sora as he gripped the Keyblade, "Master Yen Sid sent me here to train even more, and there's no way all these guys are going to take me down..." The beasts growled and howled, "Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy..." he grinned a bit, "they're my strength..." Sora began to run towards a group of beasts, with the masked werewolves lunging at him. He slashed through them but then heard more slashes as he landed. "Huh?" he looked as he turned and a girl with a red hood appeared, holding her weapon behind her, as the masked werewolves fell to the ground and they faded. She slowly stood up and looked at Sora, smiling at him.

* * *

**VANISHING RED RIDING HOOD  
RUBY ROSE**

* * *

She turned and swung her weapon, a scythe, in battle-ready position. "You're gonna need help with this..." she said. Sora nodded and gripped his Keyblade tightly. "The name's Ruby! Nice to meetcha!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Sora!" he replied in return, "now let's take care of this!"

* * *

_**INFORMATION:**_  
With the help of the mysterious girl, defeat the beasts.

* * *

Sora and Ruby begin to attack the oncoming horde of beasts, with Sora jumping in the air and diving with the Keyblade, creating a shockwave to push the beasts back. Ruby followed and began to slash at the beasts, sending them up into the air...

▲ **PRESS!  
[Aerial Slam]**

Sora hopped back and launched himself in the air, grabbing a werewolf's and swinging it upward. "TAKE THIS!" he shouted as he let go of the werewolf and spun in the opposite direction, slamming the Keyblade hard on the werewolf and having it hit the ground with force and disintegrating it. Ruby shifted from one spot to another, slashing away at the beasts until both she and Sora felt a hit from behind, sending them up in the air. Sora recovered in midair and...

▲ **PRESS!  
[Maelstrom]**

"RUBY!" shouted Sora as Ruby reached for his hand and the two began to spin, as Crescent Rose and the Oathkeeper drew in enemies and slashed at them, creating a vortex until...

▲**COMBO!  
[Twister]**

Sora and Ruby spun their weapons and sent the unfortunate group of enemies into the air. Sora grabbed Ruby's hand once again and boosted her into the air, with her spinning Crescent Rose and slashing the beasts. As Ruby landed, streaks and shots of ice were seen striking other beasts, disintegrating them. Another girl appeared with a rapier, bouncing off of glyphs and striking more of them. She landed and looked at both Sora and Ruby. "You really know when to get into a big mess, Ruby..." said the girl.

* * *

**MYSTICAL SNOW WHITE  
WEISS SCHNEE**

* * *

"I'm Weiss," said the girl in white, looking at Sora but spun the barrel in the rapier, Myrtenaster, "but you can tell me your name later." Sora turned and quickly blocked an oncoming attack. Weiss slashed at the beast attacking Sora, and Ruby blasted it away. Weiss spun the barrel once again and this time shot a Fire spell from her blade. Sora dashed to it and...

▲ **P****RESS!  
[Fire Raid]**

Sora threw his Keyblade towards the Fire spell, with the Keyblade infusing the flames with it and striking a few of the beasts. "WEISS!" shouted Sora confidently as the Keyblade spun to her direction...

▲ **COMBO!  
[Burning Judgment]**

Weiss summoned glyphs in a big area, having the Keyblade bounce back and forth between enemies, destroying most of them in the process. As the three kept on fighting the horde of beasts, slashes and blasts were heard. Sora looked around and found a girl in black getting near them while fighting some of the beasts with her short blade. As the girl seemed to be struck, she disappeared and appeared behind the beast, striking it down. Sora kept blocking and countering the beasts attacks. With Ruby and Weiss fighting the beasts as well, the horde of beasts came at all of them. Sora blocked another claw from a masked bear, but with it knocking the Keyblade from his hands, leaving him defenseless. The bear raised its claw about to attack him but the girl in black stood in the way, countering its attack and defeating it. "Be careful around these things. The Creatures of Grimm are much stronger than what you think..." said the girl. A masked werewolf lunged at her and went right through her, only for the werewolf to realize it was an afterimage. The girl reappeared above it and slashed the werewolf down. She landed and held her short sword tight.

* * *

**BLACK BEAUTY OF ILLUSION  
BLAKE BELLADONNA**

* * *

"I'm Blake. And you are...?" she looked at him, then turned her attention to the Creatures of Grimm. "Sora," he replied. Blake held her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and its sheath to prepare for the beasts and began slashing at them. Sora recalled the Keyblade to his hand and dashed at the beasts, slashing away at them. With Blake leaving afterimages, Sora came up with an idea. "Blake, take it!" Sora shouted as he cast Stop on the beast in front of her. She slashed at it several time and the spell came undone. The werewolf she attacked began to take every hit from Blake until it disintegrated. Sora focused on a bear and dashed at it. He jumped and struck the bear hard, causing it to stagger...

▲ **PRESS!  
[Lethal Frame]**

Sora cast Stop on the enemy and violently slashed at the frozen bear. He went through the bear with the Keyblade and spun...

▲ **COMBO!  
[Last Second]**

"BLAKE!" shouted Sora. "I'm on it!" replied as she attacked with blade and sheath with a violent flurry of strikes. Both Sora and Blake jumped in the air and cut the bear. As the spell was undone, the bear disintegrated. "Just where are all of these things coming from?" asked Sora. "Who knows but I don't think we'll be done anytime soon!" said Ruby as she kept on fighting the Grimm. Sora dashed towards another group of Grimm and...

**[Icebreaker]**

Sora spun in the air, his blade swings releasing Blizzard magic and freezing some of the beasts in their place with ice. He spun again with Fire magic surrounding the attacks, burning some of his enemies as well. He landed and turned to strike a boar into the air. At that moment, a blonde girl appeared and punched down the boar with a blast, hearing a loud thud from the boar as it hit the ground. She landed in front of Sora and stood up. "Looks like you all need help. I haven't seen you before..." she smiled and wondered. She loaded her gauntlets and turned to the opposition...

* * *

**GOLDEN GIRL WITH THE BURNING HEART  
YANG XIAO LONG**

* * *

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister," said the girl. "I'm Sora!" he said. "A little help is all you need," said Yang as she put on her aviator sunglasses. She quickly dashed and punched a bear towards other beasts and Sora followed with a flurry of strikes, finishing with an Explosion. He quickly jumped in the air and attacked an oncoming bird, and...

▲ **PRESS!  
[Sylpheed Spiral]**

"RAH!" shouted Sora as he hooked the hostile bird onto his Oathkeeper, spinning towards Yang. "YANG!" he shouted as he threw the bird at her, with her gauntlets, the Ember Celica, ready to blast.

▲**COMBO!  
[Burning Upper]**

"Got it!" she responded as she landed an overhead punch striking the bird down, but landed an uppercut, incinerating the gauntlet and blasting it upward, disintegrating the bird in the process and the wave pushing the rest of the enemies back from the impact. "Too easy!" she said as she shook her hands, ready for more. "Looks like team RWBY is here and accounted for!" said Ruby, as the four girls and Sora grouped together, seeing the number of beasts approaching them. "Well, it's time we take care of this," said Sora. "Now you're talkin'!" said Yang as her aura burst and loaded the Ember Celica. "This'll take a while," said Blake as she gripped the Gambol Shroud. "I'm ready to take them all on..." said Weiss as she spun the barrel on Myrtenaster. "Team RWBY, let's do this!" said Ruby as she held the Crescent Rose at ready and loaded it, and all the beasts began to close in, as the five held their weapons and charged at their opposition...

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS × RWBY**

* * *

_End Note: Well, this is the end of what's in store for the future. For now, I, along with the help of two admins of the RWBY fan page, am working for a title for this future story. As always, please do leave a review and your thoughts on this preview. Until then, Daisuke Haoru, out!_

**KINGDOM HEARTS**_ series belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and SQUARE ENIX._

**RWBY**_ belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth._


End file.
